


Cutter

by amgicalhat



Series: Voices [2]
Category: Original Works, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cutting, F/M, Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Second poem about the voices inside.





	Cutter

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Thank you for reading, and giving kudos, and even commenting, it means a lot.  
> Second, this is based off my experience of having voices in my head that had names, and feelings that I felt based on them.  
> Thirdly, I am getting help and seeking treatment before anybody goes off the bandwagon and accuses me of being crazy.  
> Fourthly, thanks again. On-ward! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING.

His name is cutter  
He likes bleeding  
Making me feel numb  
Where the pain is gone  
Blood drips from the wound  
The sharp edge of a knife  
Is my new friend  
The lines draw a pattern  
Of my pain  
It stings oh so good  
It remains me its real  
That this pain will pass  
I blame the cat  
But I can't tell the truth  
Of the voices in my head  
That demand things of me  
Makes me do things I don't really want to do  
They're not real jazzy  
To me they are  
 


End file.
